official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Midland, Texas
Midland is a city in and the county seat of Midland County, Texas. The population of the city is 111,147. Due to the oil boom in Midland, certain officials have given population estimates above 155,000. It serves as one of two regional hubs in the Permian Basin, along with Odessa. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 48.17% White (53,539) 41.92% Hispanic or Latino (46,592) 7.27% Black or African American (8,080) 2.64% Other (2,936) 7.3% (8,113) of Midland residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Midland has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder for big cities in Texas. However, those rates are increasing thanks to a high amount of Team Flare activity in Midland and Odessa. The city reported 52 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 4.63 murders a year. Pokemon See the Midland County page for more info. Fun facts * In 1967, the U.S. Supreme Court heard the case of Avery v. Midland County. Midland mayor Hank Avery had sued Midland County, challenging the electoral-districting scheme in effect for elections to the County Commissioner's Court. The county districts geographically quartered the county, but the city of Midland, in the northwestern quarter, accounted for 97% of the county's population. A judge, elected on an at-large basis, provided a fifth vote, but the result was that the three rural commissioners, representing only three percent of the county's population, held a majority of the votes. The majority of the U.S. Supreme Court held that the districting inequality violated the Fourteenth Amendment's Equal Protection clause. The dissenting minority held that this example of the Warren Court's policy of incorporation at the local-government level exceeded the Court's constitutional authority. * By 1890, Midland had become one of the most important cattle shipping centers in the state. The city was incorporated in 1906, and by 1910, Midland established its first fire department, along with a new water system. Midland was changed significantly by the discovery of oil in the Permian Basin in 1923 when the Santa Rita No. 1 well began producing in Reagan County, followed shortly by the Yates Oil Field in Iraan. Soon, Midland was transformed into the administrative center of the West Texas oil fields. During the Second World War, Midland was the largest bombardier training base in the country. A second boom period began after the war, with the discovery and development of the Spraberry Trend, still ranked as the third-largest oil field in the United States by total reserves. Yet another boom period took place during the 1970s, with the high oil prices associated with the oil and energy crises of that decade. Today, the Permian Basin produces one fifth of the nation's total petroleum and natural gas output. * Midland's economy still relies heavily on petroleum; however, the city has also diversified to become a regional telecommunications and distribution center. By August 2006, a busy period of crude oil production had caused a significant workforce deficit. According to the Midland Chamber of Commerce, at that time there were almost 2,000 more jobs available in the Permian Basin than there were workers to fill them. * Midland is home to Midland College, and the main campus of the Permian Basin Battle Academy. * Local TV stations in Midland and Odessa include KMID 2 (ABC), KCWO 4 (The CW+), KOSA 7 (CBS), KWES 9 (NBC), KUPB 18 (Univision), KPEJ 24 (FOX), KWWT 30 (MeTV) and KPBT-TV 36 (PBS). * Midland is the hometown of former First Lady Laura Bush, and the onetime home of former Presidents George H. W. Bush and George W. Bush, and former First Lady Barbara Bush. * Midland has plenty of amenities to offer. It has the Midland International Air and Space Port, dollar stores, plenty of fast food, hotels/motels, Walmart, Nintendo World, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Midland Airpark, Museum of the Southwest, electric showers, Midland Park Mall and a few other shopping centers, some chain restaurants, Permian Basin Petroleum Airport, H-E-B, some sports complexes, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Ranchland Hills Golf Club, Nueva Vista Golf Club, Lowe's, Academy Sports + Outdoors, Home Depot, Luigi's Italian, Wall Street Bar & Grill, electric showers, Solstice Apparel, Loncheria Rio Bravo, Dona Anita's, Martinez Bakery, Addie's Diner, some auto parts places and car dealerships, two aquatic centers, some RV parks, Asian Market International, and some other things. Category:Texas Cities